Paved in Blood
by That Heiderich Boy
Summary: Alphonse has died, and it drove Edward over the edge... Now he's stuck in an Asylum, and his only way out goes by the name Zolf J. Kimbley... No Pairings. Character Death, Blood, Gore. Mangaverse. On Hold due to being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**I don't Own FMA. If I did, there would be heavy Elricest. now then.**

This was done with alot of help by Weasel War Dance... thank you buddy!

_**

* * *

**_

_Prologue _

_The sun has gone from the shining skies,  
Bye, baby, bye,  
The dandelions have closed their eyes,  
Bye, baby, bye.  
The stars are lighting their lamps to see  
If babes and squirrels and birds and bees,  
Are sound asleep as they should be,  
Bye, baby, bye…_

A small, frail-looking blonde teen sat alone on his bed, thin sheets pulled around his trembling shoulders. Mismatched hands, one steel, one flesh, gripped the white cloth, twisting it into nervous knots. Greasy blonde hair fell limp down his back and along his shoulders, stringy and knotted from weeks of neglect. Golden eyes gleamed in his pale, thin face, no longer filled with life and energy as they once were.

That is all that remained of the once-confident State Alchemist, Edward Elric.

"He's gone… All gone… My baby brother…" the teen crooned, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

Across from him, a man sat on another bunk, just glaring at the small boy. He had long dark hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail, haunting yellow eyes, a lithe form, and an angry frown.

The man stood and marched over to the teen, whom hadn't seemed to notice his temperamental companion, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Listen, kid…" He growled, "Shut up, ok? I'm trying to sleep, it's almost midnight."

Edward turned his head slowly, and looked up at the taller being, scanning his features for some unknown purpose. He glanced at the man's free hand, and noticed an alchemic circle tattooed on the palm.

"You're an alchemist…? " He mumbled, eyes flicking up to the man's face again.

The man smiled darkly, glaring down at the small, frail thing sitting there.

"Yes. I was part of the military. I was even in the war…" he hissed, growing slightly impatient with the boy. Why was he so _daft? _

"I was too…" Edward whispered, barely audible, even in the practically silent cell. "But.. I'm not anymore…"

The man's grin turned to one of happiness.

"Well. Then you'd be able to help me get out of here then… Let me introduce myself… My name is Zolf Kimbley… And you?"

"…Edward Elric."


	2. Sinner

**Not mine, ect, yadda yadda...**

* * *

Chapter One - Sinner

_He preached, He suffered, He bled and died,  
Uplift 'twixt earth and skies;  
In sinners' stead, He was crucified,  
For sin, great sacrifice_

An explosion rocked the entire asylum, waking each and every inmate. Guards immediately ran to the source of the blast, and discovered… nothing but a hole in a cell wall. Yells rang out as the guards tried to figure out what had happened.

"Whose cell was that?!"

"Kimbley and Elric!"

"Shit! They're Rank A Dangerous..! Find them! Now!"

A large group of armed guards ran through the halls, searching for the escapees among the rubble from the explosion.

Meanwhile, two figures crouched behind a large rock that was dislodged from the wall. The taller one, a dark-haired man, had a hand on the small blonde's head, whispering so quietly that the boy couldn't hear him, even if they were only a few centimetres apart. The boy stared at the man for a few moments, his golden eyes looking the man over silently. Could he be trusted? He assumed so. This man hadn't tried to hurt him yet…

Finally, the man raised his voice so he could be heard.

"Transmute you arm into a weapon… We need to get out of here, and those guards are in the way."

The boy nodded, and clapped his hands, sparks of blue energy flying wildly about the air, and his steel right arm twisted into a cruel blade. His eyes were dead and cold as he stood and walk towards a group of guards.

One of the men heard the mismatched sounds of the boy's feet on the stone floor, and turned, eyes widening at the sight of the blade hanging at the boy's side.

"It's Elric! Quick, sedate him!" the guard yelled, frantic to escape the reach of the deadly blade.

Three more guards ran over, one carrying a dart gun filled with tranquilizers. But, as soon as the got close, the boy lashed out, ripping through a guard, spilling a fountain of red into the cool air. Warm, red, sticky liquid sprayed forth, soaking the boy's dull grey shirt and pants, as well as his dirty blonde hair.

The other guards backed away in fear, blood staining their clothes and skin. The dart gun had fallen, forgotten to the stone floor, and the boy walked past it calmly.

He strode towards the small group, eye shining dully in the light. Blood drooled from his automail blade, dripping to the floor with a soft pitter-pat.

He made quick work of the remaining guards, and crouched down to examine the bodies. It was oddly beautiful to him… The way the blood swirled as it made its escape from the flesh… It looked so warm and sweet… in fact…

The boy reached down and dipped his fleshy fingertips into the pooling blood and drew them to his lips, lapping at the red liquid like a cat laps at milk. It was nice tasting… Metallic… Like the taste of Al, those many weeks ago…

It had been nearly a month since Al had died, and even so, the memory still burned as bright as the memory of the slaughter a few moments ago…

"...My Baby… Why did you leave me..?" he cooed softly, starting to smear the blood into the palm of his hand and bring it to his mouth to lick. "My little baby…"

Footsteps echoed behind the boy, and he turned, bloody face tilted upwards. The man stood behind him, smiling slightly.

"It's time to go now, Ed."

The boy nodded.


	3. A Little Note

Hey everyone, this is FMDB, AKA the one writing this fic. I have a little notice for you guys, sorry about this not being a new chapter.

This fanfiction is undergoing a re-write, since I wasn't really all that happy with it. I'm going to post the re-written Prologue and Chapter One after this note, and then continue on from there.

And, if anyone has ideas for the little poems/songs/things I put at the beginning of a chapter, send me a message about it!

And feel free to saunter on over to my oneshot, Breathe No More, and R&R!

FMDB, over and out!


	4. Sinner Rewrite

**A/N: Welcome to rewritten Chapter one! I decided that the prologue was fine as it was, so I let it be. I'm going to get started on chapter two now, so enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah, I totally don't own FMA and stuff.**

- - - - - - -

Chapter One - Sinner

_He preached, He suffered, He bled and died,  
Uplift 'twixt earth and skies;  
In sinners' stead, He was crucified,  
For sin, great sacrifice_

An explosion rocked the entire prison, waking each and every inmate. Loud crashes and smaller bangs followed shortly after, as well as annoyed and frightened cries from the prisoners. The loud sounds drew the attention of the prison guards, whom rushed to the scene as fast as they could, boots clicking against the cement floors. The men stopped running as soon as they saw the damage that had been done.

There was a huge hole in the stone wall of one of the cells, and the iron-barred door was blown off its hinges. Rubble littered the hallway and inside of the cell, but the inhabitants were gone. The numbers that had been written on the stone over the door were visible on a large chunk of rubble next to the iron door. The number read '3787-3739'.

One of the guards ran to summon someone in possession of a list of the inmates, who arrived shortly.

"Three-seven-eight-seven and three-seven-three-nine, eh…?" The man holding the clipboard mumbled, sifting through the list as the guards scoured the prison for the escapees.

The man's eyes widened visibly when he came to the names that belonged to those numbers. He reached down and grabbed the megaphone hanging from his belt and yelled into it.

"Men, be very careful! The two who were in there were Kimbley and Elric! I repeat, Kimbley and Elric, The Crimson and Fullmetal alchemists! They are extremely dangerous, fire on sight if they attack you!"

Meanwhile, two figures crouched behind a large rock that was dislodged from the wall. The taller one, a dark-haired man, had a hand on the small blonde's head, whispering so quietly that the boy couldn't hear him, even if they were only a few centimeters apart. The boy stared at the man for a few moments, his golden eyes looking the man over silently. Could he be trusted? He assumed so. This man hadn't tried to hurt him yet…

Finally, the man raised his voice so he could be heard.

"Transmute you arm into a weapon… We need to get out of here, and those guards are in the way." He hissed, mouth twisted into a cruel grin.

The boy nodded, and clapped his hands, sparks of blue energy flying wildly about the air, steel right arm twisting into a cruel blade. A dull gleam flashed off the blade, eyes dead and cold as he raised himself to his feet, creeping towards a small gaggle of heavily armed guards nearby.

The boy's automail foot tapped gently as he walked almost silently towards them, but the dull clinking of iron on stone alerted the men to a presence. When he noted he had been spotted, Edward leapt forward, arm-blade flashing, followed by a soft whoosh of the razor-sharp blade cutting through the air.

Before the guards could raise a gun to him, Edward had ripped through one man's neck, sending a violent spray of crimson into the cool air, staining Edward's skin and clothing with thousands of tiny droplets. The fallen man let out a death rattle, and slumped lifeless on the floor, blood still spurting weakly from the gash in his flesh.

The other guards backed away in fear, the blood of their friend staining their clothes and skin. The dart gun had fallen, forgotten to the cement floor, and the boy stepped over it calmly. He strode towards the small group, golden eyes shining dully in the light, ruby-red blood drooling from the twisted blade his arm had become, dripping to the floor with a soft pitter-pat.

He made quick work of the remaining guards, and crouched down to examine the bodies. The sharp blade he had crafted had cleaved the flesh from bone quite easily, like cooked chicken. It was oddly beautiful to him… The way the blood swirled lazily as it made its escape from the flesh… It looked so warm and sweet… In fact…

Edward reached down and dipped the fleshy fingertips of his left hand into the pooling blood and drew them to his lips, lapping at the red liquid like a cat laps at milk. It was nice tasting. Metallic. It reminded him of the coppery taste of Alphonse's hulking steel body. It had been nearly a month since Al had faded away, and even so, the memory still burned as bright as the memory of the slaughter a few moments ago…

"...My Baby… Why did you leave me..?" he cooed softly, starting to smear blood into the palm of his hand and bring it to his mouth to lick. "My little baby…"

Footsteps echoed behind the boy, and he turned, bloody face tilted upwards. Kimbley stood behind him, lips parted in a devilish grin, a few strands of dark hair falling over his face.

"It's time to go now, Ed." He hissed.

The boy nodded and got to his feet, disappointed to have to leave the blood pool he was so enjoying. But, maybe there would be more blood for him where they were going. Maybe he could even find a way to get his beloved brother back. He liked that idea. But he knew what would happen if he tried human transmutation again, and he _really_ wasn't up for losing any more limbs.

Edward followed after Kimbley, mulling over his thoughts as he walked. When he snapped out of his daze, he noted that they were in a forest. When had that happened? But before he could voice his confusion, Kimbley turned and looked back at him.

"Man, kid, you stink. When did you last bathe? …Don't answer that, I don't think I want to know. Well, there's a stream over there, go have a bath."

Ed nodded at the older man and walked towards the steam that had been pointed out to him. A bath sounded nice, his automail was getting kind of gummed up from all the blood.


End file.
